Corona Goldmoon
Personality & Character Corona is a flirt. It doesn't matter who or what it is, he'll flirt with them as long as they're relatively attractive and have a pulse. He has perfected light-hearted, casual teasing, and to this day not even his own parents can tell if he's actually flirting or not. He finds it amusing to ruffle the feathers of family friend and "honorary cousin" Seraph; Seraph does not. Only slightly taller than his younger brother, Corona is the most massive member of the family and is only slightly smaller than Rhythm. Corona has a good heart but his wicked streak unnerves his brother. He is definitely the chattier of the "twins", doing enough talking for the both of them. He's also perceptive and can read his younger brother's emotions when others struggle to. His playful behavior rarely takes a break, even on duty. Unless, of course, the situation calls for it; he takes his job surprisingly seriously for such a whimsical dragon and aims to become a warrior guard one day. He has a soft spot for children sometimes sneaks snacks to his favorites while on patrol. Beneath this exterior is a dragon with a taste for blood, but a sense of justice. He delights in sniffing out and chasing down criminals. He takes his time and likes to get his claws dirty. Corona never takes in a criminal unharmed and the worst of the lot usually have "accidents" during transport. He has an actual ''acquired taste for fresh blood. Skills & abilities Corona straddles the line somewhere between Intermediate and Master. Perhaps the only reason Corona is not at proper Master level yet is the fact that he struggles with the smaller things. He can let out an impressive tongue of blue flames, widen or lengthen it with ease, but if you asked him to light a candle he would be more likely to accidentally burn your house down. This baffles both of his parents, who are masters of delicate element usage. He's confident that he will soon master the smaller things however, and continues working on ignition and creating fireballs, manually for now, in his spare time. While it's also the source of many issues (including being forced to move out a little earlier than usual because there was so much fighting over space between his siblings), his great '''size '''is also a boon as he can cover distances in a third the time a smaller creature could at the same pace. He's put a stop to many arguments both at home and in the streets by simply putting a paw on someone's head until they cool down. Or sitting on them. Corona trains his element frequently, but he also trains his body so he's quite strong beyond simply what his size allows. He likes early morning runs and flexibility exercises. Occasionally he'll even join his father or younger brother in a meditation session. Corona does not take after his father's side in regards to his wings; he has broad, soaring wings that make gliding long distances simple, but they're also angular enough to allow for some acrobatics. Unlike his sister, he loves flying and is quite good at it. Like his sister, oddly enough, he loves swimming and is good at that as well. Corona is an all-around '''athletic '''dragon. Like the rest of his father's tribe, his headbutts can be severe due to his "wolf ear" forward-facing hornlets and he will instinctively lower his head if he gets angry enough. They're also useful for cracking or breaking through things. Weaknesses '''His gigantic size' doesn't do him any favors when it comes to small corridors. If he were to pursue someone into a narrow alley he would most likely get stuck. After a few embarrassing situations that required the assistance of a stone dragon, Corona learned to forgo tight spaces altogether and either fly above them or threaten to roast whoever he's chasing. While agile and fast for a dragon his size he still doesn't quite match the average dragon's nimbleness when it comes to turning around. He relies on his tail to take care of threats from behind. As mentioned in''' Abilities, elemental '''finesse '''is not his strong point. He's working on it. Corona also tends to be '''reckless which is how he wound up needing a stone dragon's assistance. While intelligent, he sometimes lacks common sense. Water might not phase him, but Ice '''does. He if nervous around ice even though he un-thaws quickly, especially around his head. This is because when his younger brother was learning to use his element to create shields, Corona's hornlets became stuck in the ice for a time when he tried to break through it. While funny enough to start with, brain freeze nearly became brain damage as the ice was thicker than his brother intended and neither could free him for a time. '''Earth is a good way to hamper him physically and elementally: creating earth spires around him will keep him from moving around too much, and sand and mud dim his fire, but he will eventually start charging and headbutting if he get too annoyed. Those hornlets are good for something! Backstory In regards to his somewhat out of place element, his mother states that she comes from a family full of Fire branch dragons. Members of his paternal tribe regard him with some wariness and call him a "moonfire" dragon. He does have the traditional forward facing hornlets of the tribe, but they're relatively small and he finds them unattractive on himself. Fire Branch dragons were extremely rare in his father's tribe, but they did randomly occur, a testament to their origins perhaps. Gallery Corona_ref_by_pardra-d8udeym.png|Concept art Notes * All of Exelis' family and line have the proper tribe name of Moonsliver, it's simply considered tradition to name children after the moon they were hatched under. Shiel began hatching the same night as his twin but got spooked and so fully hatched a day later than Corona. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class Category:Civil police Category:Officers